rent the future
by Violent Water
Summary: please help me think of a better title, anyway this is all the characters in the future with a few rent undertones, JC and possible SL in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; Own Dean but not Jimmy neutron or Rent A/N this is just a crazy idea I had, feel free to tell me if it's stupid 

Hi my name is Dean Quinlin, older brother to Betty, owner of a world class pet store, and secretly the narrator in disguise. I've been hired for this fanfic because the story requires a lot of exposition, exposition that no one but a narrator can easily supply.

This story starts after the gang has graduated and gone their separate ways. Cindy and Jimmy dated briefly in high school, but some kind of misunderstanding caused by a plot that I am evading the details on caused them to become so mad at each other that they haven't spoken since. Cindy moved to Santa Fe and has a prestigious position in a chemistry lab.

Jimmy started dating Betty, only because he needed to deal with the pain. They had been dating for two years and even moved in together. Their relationship got rocky though and after an argument about him spending too much time in the lab, Betty was killed.

She fell into a trap set by Beautiful Gorgeous that was meant for Jimmy and died instantly, and Jimmy was so angry that he killed Beautiful Gorgeous. In his eyes, he had lost everything and moved to a secret lab in the mountain range east of Retroville. I came to his house and tried to tell him I didn't blame him, but he wouldn't listen, I doubt he heard a word I said. From what I hear, he hasn't left that lab since, coming out with the occasional new invention.

I would expect he spends most of his time trying to counteract the Rent field, that makes people sing. It was the result of an experiment gone wrong that he could never quite get the antidote for. I'd elaborate, but you have enough exposition, I guess you need a bit more.

Ok, Carl and Sheen share an apartment in downtown Retroville, and neither is particularly rich. Carl's president of the Llama love society, which pays less then you might expect, and Sheen designs Lame action figures. None of them have ever been purchased.

Libby left a long time ago and now has become a huge hip-hop star in Canada. However, when she read in an online newsletter that their old neighborhood in Retroville was going to be torn down because it was too old, she immediately planned a protest show. The return of Libby "The fox" folfax.

Ok, that should be enough back-story for all of you, in fact I probably overloaded you with too much exposition, and nothing can kill a show, er...story like too much exposition. Now I'm just sit over there and wait for the story to start


	2. Chapter 2

I waited and waited, but no story. The story was supposed to start twenty minutes ago. Oh well, I'll have to start it myself. After picking up a convenient stereo with a convenient rent soundtrack, I proceeded to Carl and Sheen's apartment.

"Hey Dean-O what's up" Sheen said as he opened the door.

"Well, I responded choosing my words carefully " I was fired from my won world class pet store, for saying that those pets actually need reality."

"Why must the good be locked up in cages" Sheen yelled dramatically, but I was used to that.

"Hey Dean, how's it going" Carl emerged from the bedroom

"Ok, good to see you guys again." I smiled "How's life as the Llama love society president.

"Great, everyone loves it there, too bad our headquarters is going to be destroyed."

"It's not just your headquarters" It was clear that these two needed some exposition "Our whole old neighborhood is going to be destroyed, to make a larger or fancier one."

"What they can't destroy the neighborhood. ULTRALORD WILL STOP THEM!" He began to jump up and down

"Same old Sheen, still haven't sold an action figure"

"Not a single one" he said proudly. I gave up on understanding Sheen years ago.

"Well, if the fix, can pull off a successful show, there might be hope."

"The Fox? Who is the Fox?"

"Well, Carl the Fox is a very big hip-hop star in Canada, and she has a large following and she alsohappenstobelibby" I said the last part very fast and their mouths dropped open.

"Libby's back NO WAY that's awesome" Sheen looked happier then I've ever seen him.

"She's doing a protest show in a few days."

"Where is she staying" Carl asked eagerly

"Hotel down the stree, let's go..." we turned around

"Not so fast"

A figure appeared in the door. This figure was round, had a bow tie and no trace of the cute accent he had born all those years ago.

"You're not going anywhere"

"What are you doing here Bolbi?"

"Well, my boss heard about you friend the Fox's protest, and now I gotta collect the rent."

"What rent Carl responded innocently"

"This past years rent that I let slide." Bolbi was looking irritated.

"Let slide."

"People, People" I interrupted "We all know how this scene is supposed to go, so let's let my stereo do the talking." I turned it to track three.

SHEEN

What happened to Bolbi?

What happened to his heart?

And the ideals he once pursued

BOLBI

And the owner of that lot next door

Has a right to do with it as he pleases

CARL

Happy birthday, Jesus!

BENNY

The rent

ME

You're wasting your time

SHEEN

We're broke

CARL

And you broke your word - this is absurd

BOLBI

There is one way you won't have to pay

BOTH

I knew it!

BOLBI

Soon the new neighborhood, you see

And now that the block is re-zoned

Our dream can become a reality

You'll see boys

You'll see boys

A state of the art, high tech up to date neighborhood

I'll forego your rent and on paper guarantee

That you can stay here for free

If you do me one small favor

MARK

What?

BENNY

Convince Libby to cancel her protest

ME

Why not just get an injunction or call the cops

BOLBI

Yeah, I did, and they're on stand-by but my investors would rather I handle this quietly

SHEEN

You can't quietly wipe out an entire tent city

Then watch "It's a Wonderful Live" on TV!

BOLBI

You want to worship llamas and make toys?

You need somewhere to do it!

It's what we used to dream about

Think twice before you pooh-pooh it

You'll see boys

You'll see boys

You'll see - the beauty of a studio

That lets us do our work and get paid

With condos on the top

Whose rent keeps open our shop

Just the protest

And you'll have it made

You'll see - or you'll pack

The other looked at me really strangely. I guess they never heard a narrator twist a song to fit the scene better.

"Well, that was what you were going to say" the all nodded.

"In a nutshell, stop the protest or pay the rent, otherwise you're out of here" he then turned and attempted to make a dramatic exit. This was somewhat dulled by him stepping on a nail outside the door.

"No way, we are not turning against Libby" Sheen said as soon as Bolbi left

"Yeah, Bolbi's been threatening to evict us for years, he never follows up on it"

"Glad to hear it" I responded sincerely" Now let's go let her know we're still in town" We headed out

"Good to be back home with you guys, too bad we all can't be here. I said planting the roots for what is to come

"Yeah, it would be nice to see Jimmy and Cindy again" Carl said reminiscently. "But you know they would never be in the town after what happened"

"What happened?'

"We don't know" Sheen said "But we plan to remember later" Soon Libby's hotel came into view


End file.
